The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to reduced-pressure treatment systems and methods employing hydrogel reservoir members.
Tissue that is exposed to moisture for extended periods of time runs the risk of maceration and other issues. In order to promote healing, decrease the risk of infection, as well as decrease the risk of maceration, it is often advantageous to remove fluids from the tissue site. Negative pressure wound therapy may be used to remove fluids from the tissue site. With conventional negative pressure wound therapy, however, the tissue may be exposed to moisture for extended periods of time when negative pressure is not being delivered to the tissue.